


You Belong With Me

by lynxzpanther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE KITTEN CUDDLES????, M/M, kitten cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxzpanther/pseuds/lynxzpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam was never eaten by ghouls and Dean and Cas get turned into kittens by a witch the Winchesters are hunting. And they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for the DC-summerlovin challenge on Livejournal, written for LJ user bellacatbee.

Dean feels the unrelenting urge to cuddle something—or, preferably, a very warm someone. Without it, his kitten brain refuses to let him sleep. This is another reason that he wants to gank the witch who turned him into a kitten, but Sam won’t let him out of the motel room. He even made Adam put him in pet daycare! That was a horrifying experience, because until now Dean has always liked dogs, and he really hates being a cat.

The present need for cuddling is not okay. There isn’t even anyone worth the humiliation of cuddling. His only options are Sam the Giant (seriously, he’s even more of a gigantor now that Dean is kitten-sized, how is that fair?); Adam, who is thankfully a normal-sized human, but he barely even hugs his youngest brother, so even his kitty mind knows cuddling Adam would be weird; or Cas, who has also been kitty-zapped by the bitchy witch. Maybe kitty Cas isn’t a terrible option, between the three: he’s tinier than Dean, but he looks fluffy and warm. He isn’t asleep either; his eyes are still the same blue, blinking at Dean from across the room. Dean’s perched on the end of Sam’s bed, and Cas is snuggled into a discarded t-shirt on the floor. 

Now that he’s picked his cuddle-buddy—and Sam better get this spell reversed, quick, because he’ll need therapy to get over calling Cas his cuddle buddy (well, if the idea of getting therapy wasn’t just as traumatizing)—Dean leaps off the bed and pads across the floor to join Cas on the shirt. He scratches at it with his paws until it’s comfortable, but that doesn’t seem to work. The t-shirt’s too thin to make a good bed; it’s one of Dean’s own that Sam keeps threatening to throw away because it’s full of holes, but Dean likes this shirt. Actually, he’s probably clawed a few more holes into it, so Sam’s probably got a point. 

The shirt isn’t comfy, but Cas is warm, so Dean’s not giving up this spot just yet. Instead, he flops on top of Cas, figuring that Cas is still somewhat angel-ish and therefore won’t be squished. Cas’ head turns to look at him, curious blue kitty eyes staring at him, but even kitten-ified Dean doesn’t talk about feelings, so he turns his head away. 

Cas is warm and fluffy, and he’s not asleep but his breathing is even anyway. It calms Dean down until his breathing is even, too. They’re closer to Adam’s bed than Sam’s, and Dean can hear the music from Adam’s headphones—he falls asleep listening to music too often, it can’t be healthy. He makes a mental note to talk to Adam about it (or just steal the iPod every night), on the off-chance he retains his memories of being a cat. Right now Adam is listening to a Taylor Swift song, and Dean makes another mental note to mock his youngest brother for a few months over his music choices (and definitely steal the iPod while he’s at it). He can’t blame Adam yet, though; Adam’s iTunes is on Sam’s laptop, and it’s just as likely that Gabriel snuck in and added horrible music to the iTunes as a prank. He might even have asked Balthazar for help on that front. 

Dean finally falls asleep to Taylor’s voice crooning about unrequited love. If he licks the top of Cas’ head, well…he can’t deny it, that’s as close to a kiss as he’ll get, but no one needs to know. And if he clings a little tighter to Cas while he’s at it, well. No one will know that none of this is the kitty part of his mind.


End file.
